beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Tarver
is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. His Beyblade was Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy but it was destroyed by Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta after the final battle with Shu Kurenai. Appearance Norman has very pale skin and dark eye bags, along with sea green hair drawn up into a short ponytail, with a stray lock of hair falling over his face. He wears a blue trench coat with red accents and buttons, a bright yellow turtleneck shirt, and black gloves, pants, and boots, he appeared with a scawl. As Gold Eye, he wields a black, horned mask with additional yellow horns and yellow lenses. He wears a black uniform and coat with yellow accents. Personality Norman is shown to be calm at times, and does not seem to be hot-headed. Compared to other participants in the tournament, he is rather quiet and serious. Though, like other Snake Pit Bladers, Norman aims to be the best at Beyblade. He is also arrogant and taunting, believing that he will win and gain the spot as champion. He is shown to taunt and underestimate his opponent, as shown by his reaction towards Valtryek’s upgrade. Norman exhibits pride after winning a battle, often looking up at Theodore after his success. He is shown to be an analytic, examining Blader’s strategies beforehand and studying before battling them. He also seems to be somewhat clever, such as not revealing his entire strategy to Clio Delon. He also watches each battle carefully alongside Theodore, showing his loyalty towards the man. Norman is shown to harbor resentment and jealousy, such as Red Eye taking his high rank in the Snake Pit. From these emotions, he feels the need to gain back his spot. It is shown that he will do so through any means, such as studying Red Eye and analyzing him. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Evolution Norman first appears as Gold Eye in the Snake Pit HQ along with Silver Eye and Ashtem. They spend their time observing Valt and his friends to understand their blading styles. Later, during the International Blader's Cup, Norman appears as himself, competing in the tournament. He also informs Valt and his friends of his Snake Pit identity. Beyblades * Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy: Norman's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves * Colossus Hammer: While in Colossus Mode, Noctemis attacks the opponent with a crushing blow because of the weight distribution of shifting the parts of the Layer together. This allows Noctemis to knock the opponent on the ground dealing more damage. * Upper Crash: While in Upper Mode, Noctemis attacks the opponent with a move similar to an uppercut and usually knocks the opposing Bey out of the Beystadium. Battles Quotes * “What makes you think we would waste our time with the likes of you?” - As Gold Eye * “Don’t tell me you thought I showed my entire hand to the vampire.” - To Cuza after their first battle Relationships Theodore Glass The two are often seen together. Norman has some respect for Theodore, mainly because the latter is Ashtem, the Snake Pit leader; and that the former is Ashtem’s second-in-command. However, it is implied that Norman isn't completely loyal to him; and chooses to go with his own plans. Shu Kurenai Norman has a one-sided rivalry with Shu, due to the fact that the latter had stolen his position of strongest Blader in the Snake Pit. He is only interested in regaining the said spot. It had also been known that Norman carefully analyzes him, in effort to take his spot back. After his defeat, Norman seems devastated at his loss. Boa Alcazaba As they are both Snake Pit Bladers, Boa and Norman share an understanding of their situation and also a goal: to beat Red Eye. Norman also shares some sort of rivalry with Boa, saying that he will defeat Red Eye first. Both of them are critical of Ashtem and talk about this openly. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Norman, see Norman Tarver/Gallery. Trivia * He greatly resembles both Doji from the Metal Saga as well as the Joker from the Batman series. * As Gold Eye, his skin is not as pale as much. However, when his identity is revealed, Norman is depicted with pale skin. This implies that he may have lacked sleep sometime before the tournament. However, this simply could have been an oversight. * He was the first Blader in the International Blader's Cup, whose Beyblade, Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy, was destroyed by Shu Kurenai's bey, the second was Lui Shirosagi's Nightmare Luinor Destroy. * It is unknown where he went after his battle with Shu, as he is never seen again. * His birthday is on December 31 (New Year's Eve). * He is shown to keep his launcher up his left sleeve. * Norman is one of twelve Beyblade Burst Evolution characters whose initials are the same as his evolved bey (albeit inverted): '''T'win 'N'octemis, the others being Free De La Hoya, Cuza Ackermann, Daigo Kurogami, Xander Shakadera, Boa Alcazaba, Ghasem Madal, Joshua Burns, Ren Wu Sun, Clio Delon, Silas Karlisle, and Kurt Baratier. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Snake Pit Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters